It Won't Ever Be Will It?
by Lola McCarthy
Summary: Ferb knows that Isabella likes Phineas, and that Phineas will probably like her back. If he ever finds out about it. Ferb has feelings for Isabella, too. But when she tells Phineas how she feels, things change. It won't ever be...will it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Here's the first chapter of a Ferbella story I promised. I know alot of people like Phinbella, but I also know that alot of people also like Ferbella, so I wanted to make one for you Ferbella lovers too...**

* * *

><p>"Be aggressive! Be, be, aggressive! B-E-A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E! Beeeeeeeeeeeee aggressive!" A dozen cheerleaders headed up the last middle school football game of the year.<p>

Isabella, however, was not focusing on her cheers. She was focusing on one certain red-headed, 14-year-old boy. She gazed at the talkative teenager and smiled. She waved slightly. Phineas met her gaze and waved back.

"C'mon, Izzy!" Isabella's best friend, Cassidy, nudged her in the side. "Focus!"

Isabella shrugged, smiled, and returned her attention to the pyramid the other girls were getting ready to form.

Phineas chuckled and returned to chattering to his brother about a protective shield he and Ferb could make for football players to use to reduce the amount of injuries, including concussions.

Ferb, on the other hand, was not focused on his brother at the moment…

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Ferb's POV:<span>**_

Phineas was talking about a new invention. I stared blankly at Buford, who was, yet again, tackling another guy in 6th grade. He wasn't even on Buford's team. Oh well. Buford is Buford I guess.

I quickly glanced at Baljeet, who was sitting a row down from us. He was furiously punching random numbers and symbols into his calculator. The kid's in 8th grade and he's doing AP Calculus. I shook my head and smiled. You have to love nerds.

I stole a look at Irving, who was sitting in a tree. He had a camera around his neck and a pencil and a pad of paper in his hands. Irving has followed us around since 5th grade when we started building our inventions. I guess he thinks we're superstars or something… I suppose we are, though. We were one-hit wonders in 6th grade. But Irving followed us before then, so I don't think that counts. Oh well. Irving is…Irving. I don't really know what else to say about him… I am a lad of few words, after all.

I looked for Perry, our pet platypus, but he was nowhere to be found. Sure, we were at a school football game, but Perry has a way of showing up at uncanny times. I was half-expecting him to pop out of nowhere and my cheerful brother to say, "Oh. There you are, Perry." I have always wondered where he disappears to everyday. But Perry is very independent and usually takes care of himself.

Then there was Isabella, the most beautiful girl in the world. She comes and hangs out with us everyday. That's partly because she likes Phineas so much. I once asked Phineas what he thought of Isabella. He simply replied, "She's great! She's sweet and nice and funny. She's a cool person to hang out with." Then he went on building a new and improved Perry translator.

I don't know why _I_ like her. She deserves my brother more than me. I suppose that Phineas and Isabella were meant to be together. I got over my crush on Vanessa pretty quickly when I saw her dating Johnny. It was then that I realized my feelings for Isabella. She's just so charming and sweet.

But I don't think I would be able to date Isabella. As I said, she likes Phineas. I know Phineas never gets the "subtle" hints that Isabella drops, but I think if he wasn't so oblivious to her hints, he'd like her back. Plus, I wouldn't be good at dating anyway. I don't talk much, though I think a lot. I usually don't express my feelings with words. I use the inventions we build and the adventures we go on as an outlet for me to think about what I want.

I once thought about what it would be like if Isabella felt the same way about me. I was only daydreaming of course. Because it was nearly impossible, and because I would never want to hurt my brother's feelings, that daydream faded in less than a minute.

I shook my head and started to listen to my brother talk again.

I chuckled to myself slightly as I heard a faint chattering, and Phineas saying,

"Oh, there you are, Perry!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me whatcha think and leave comments! Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll... =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**My dear friends, readers, and fellow fanfiction writers, let me apologize for my neglegance on updating my stories, and for not writing new ones.**

**Please, forgive me! ;_; I really am so sorry. We've been so busy and everything, and I had a bit of writer's block...but I think it's safe to say I am back and I'll do my best to update when I can. ^^ I'm working on This is the Story of the Flynn-Fletcher family chapter three; it should be up _soon. _I don't know what I'm going to write about the chapter after this one, but I'll try :3**

**Please enjoy. Again, I take no credit for ownership of Phineas and Ferb...just for my stories! **

* * *

><p>"Hey, Buford! Good game, man," Phineas greeted Buford after the game. "That was some serious tackling out there, dude."<p>

"Thanks, Dinnerbell," Buford replied, as he picked Baljeet up sideways and started to carry him. "Let's go get pizza!"

"Um, actually, I have a better idea," Isabella spoke up. She glanced at Phineas wryly, "Why don't we go to a movie?"

"All six of us?" Irving asked, suddenly popping up from behind a bush, pencil still in hand. "That'd be fun, but I need light to see when I write all my notes about you guys!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled on the inside. I don't even know why we let Irving hang around. I guess it's because Phineas likes the attention. If it were up to me, Irving would've been gone a _long_ time ago. But, I can't just let a kid like Irving go off into the world. He's super sensitive.

"Um..no. I was thinking just Phineas and-"

"How about The Avengers?" I interrupted, surprising the others. "I heard it's good."

"Yeah! We might even get an idea for a new invention! I know what we're gonna do, Ferb!" Phineas grinned. "Besides, I've been wanting to see it."

"Oooooh!" Irving shaked as he giggled. "I've never been to see a movie with you guys when you actually invited me!"

"But what about the light for your notes, Irving?" Isabella asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll remember later. Heehee…I'm going to call my mom and tell her!" Irving said, as he grabbed his cell phone and dove towards the bushes.

By now Isabella was practically steaming. "And what about you guys?" She turned toward Buford and Baljeet. "Are you guys coming too?"

"Well, by my calculations," Baljeet said as Buford set him down, "I have nothing better to do tonight."

"If the nerd's coming, I'm coming too," Buford told Isabella.

"That's great," Isabella stated dryly. "Just the six of us. Going to a movie. Just the perfect thing for the last day of school!" Isabella smiled forcefully as she spun around and headed off towards the school parking lot.

"Hey, what's the matter with Izzy?" Phineas asked. "She seems upset."

I shrugged. I didn't feel like communicating very much right then. Oh, I knew what was up with Isabella. And to be honest, I was glad everyone was going.

"Oh, well. She'll be fine," Phineas declared. Then he turned to the bushes to tell Irving to hurry up.

"I'll see what time the movie starts," Baljeet said, as he pulled out his iPhone and started to look it up online.

"Hey, bro, we should bring our popcorn-inator!" Phineas nudged me in the side after Irving emerged from the shrubbery.

I had totally forgotten about the popcorn-inator. Apparently the popcorn-inator was a product of our new and improved coaster when it got zapped by some kind of ray. It was so weird. Although, not _really _weird, when you think about it. Tons of our other inventions have also been zapped, usually turning invisible, or turning invisible then disintegrating, or transporting into another place, or dancing away, or turning into some sort of odd vegetable. But never turned into a machine that makes 15 different flavors of popcorn. I have to admit, it was pretty cool, but I'm still baffled as to why, after our coaster got turned into a popcorn machine, Perry came chattering into the backyard, covered in caramel sauce.

Anyways, when we found it, it was labeled in big, colorful letters, "THE ULTIMATE POPCORN-INATOR 500,00!" Phineas had thought it was the coolest thing in the world. I just rolled my eyes.

Sometimes it's better not to ask questions.

I left the others to collect themselves and devise their plans while I went to look for Isabella. She was leaning up against the side of the school, drinking a can of Dr. Pepper.

I chuckled as I came up. I leaned up against the wall facing her, smirking.

She turned her head and glared at me. "I know what you're doing."

I, being ever the quiet one, remained still with my smirk growing bigger.

"You don't want me to be alone with Phineas."

I shrugged.

She blew her black bangs off of her face with an exasperated breath. "I had this planned out for weeks, you know!"

Oh, what fun I was having!

"So are you going to talk to me or smirk at me fiendishly?" Isabella finally asked, after a moment or two.

I turned my head a bit and gave her a look that said, "What do you think?"

"You know, ever since I told you I liked Phineas, you-you've been a total jerk! You've ruined every opportunity I have had to be with him. What is your problem, Ferb?" She was now standing up straight with a look of confusion in her eyes.

I sighed and grew sober. "Phineas doesn't like you that way."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "'Scuse me?"

"I'm serious, Isabella. He doesn't like you."

"Now you're a jerk _and_ a liar!"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Isabella looked at me in a different way, a way I had never seen her look. It was a mix of disappointment, confusion, and worry. She seemed to be X-raying me.

"I…I don't believe you, Ferb. I'm sorry, but…" She shrugged.  
>"Whatever," I replied shortly, and threw up my hands. I walked back to the others and when we were in the movie, I sat farthest away from her, didn't talk to her on the walk home, and was the first one to go to upstairs to bed at home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know Ferb may seem like a jerk now...but wait for the next chapter. Review? :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, darlings... My life's been a bit out of whack lately (though I know God's got it covered) but here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but that seems to be a trend with my multi-chapter stories so that's the way it has to be, for now. **

**I know Ferb has seemed like the jerk in the last one, but in this one I think you'll find it quite the opposite. ;)**

**Please don't be too dreadfully mad at me, and please enjoy. I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>~3rd person POV~<p>

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha think of my outfit?" 13-year-old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro turned around in her long, blue-green sequined dress, which complimented her curvy figure and deep blue eyes. She twirled her now curled hair. "Oh, thanks, Phineas! You're such a charmer. Oh, you look fine! You look great. In fact-"

"Isabella! What are you doing?" Candace walked into Isabella's room, startling the young lady, who was standing in front of her full length mirror.

"Ah!" Isabella chuckled. "Uh…Hi, Candace. Whatcha doing?"

"That's what I asked you!"

"I'm examining my outfit."

"Pretending to talk to Phineas? Aha, I think you're imagination is getting the best of you." Candace sat on Isabella's bed.

"My imagination is getting the best of me?" Isabella asked.

"Yes. You'll tell him he likes you, he won't like you back, you'll have a broken heart, and then you'll lock yourself up in your room eating chocolate chip cookies for three days until you can't move. After all of your crying is over, you'll decide he wasn't worth getting excited over in the first place, you finally decide to move on, and delete his contact from your phone." Candace nodded to make her point.

"Uh…Candace? Are you sure that this has nothing to do with you and Jeremy?" Isabella was very perplexed at the redhead's "words of wisdom," because she and Jeremy were already dating.

"It has nothing to do with Jeremy, this time. Stacy told me all about how she and David broke up. I felt bad for her, y'know, because…"

Candace got all echoey as Isabella continued to daydream about the summer cotillion. As the end of Candace's boring speech about Stacy ended, Isabella snapped back to reality.

"…and so that is how Stacy ended up staying inside for three days straight."

"Wow…very, uh…interesting." This last word was spoken slowly, as Isabella wasn't sure how to respond, seeing as how she'd only heard not even half of the story.

Candace smiled. "Don't worry, I zoned out the first time she told it too."

"Then how do you know how the story goes?"

"She's told it to every girl in this city! I've had to listen for days." Candace sighed. "But, that's how it goes when you have a best friend."

"Gee, you two sound a lot like Lucy and Ethel! But, I know what you mean, Candace." Isabella sat down beside her companion. "So what do _you _think of my outfit?"

"I think you look great! Only…" Candace stood up to examine Isabella's shoes. She shook her head. "Those shoes have got to go."

Isabella frowned as she too looked at her cute green flats. "What's wrong with them, Candace?"

"Oh, they're too plain!" She shook her head again. "No, these won't do at all. We need to take you shopping and find you some shoes to match."

"Candace, the cotillion starts in an hour. We don't have time."

Candace narrowed her eyes and stared at the shoes. "What's your size?"

"Size six. Why?"

"I have just the thing for you. I'll be right back." Candace turned and ran back to the Flynn-Fletcher home to get "just the thing" from her closet.

Isabella turned back to her mirror and sighed. She'd been thinking a lot about what Ferb had said the week before. Since then, he had been all she thought about, though they avoided each other and only said three words between them. It was so weird, she thought. He had been on her mind, but it didn't seem right! She was supposed to be with Phineas, correct? Yet it appeared that Ferb was telling the truth.

In a few minutes Candace came back with perfectly matching four inch heeled sandals, size six. Isabella tried them on, and they fit her perfectly.

"Wow, Candace!" She exclaimed. "They are so lovely!"

"Well, they should be. It's Phineas and Ferb's new invention." Candace paused. "Actually it was more Ferb's invention. Anyway, you put a picture in it of the outfit; select the style of shoe and its size, and it spits out a pair of shoes that perfectly fit."

"Wow…Wait, did you say it was Ferb's invention?"

"Yeah, I didn't see Phineas work on it that much."

"Oh." Isabella looked at her shoes again. "They're beautiful."

"Are you alright, Isabella?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Isabella went into her bathroom and squinted in her mirror to scrutinize her makeup. "Could you help me finish my make up?"

"Sure," Candace replied, and helped the girl finish her face.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Isabella arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house, beautiful, charming, and full of hope. Ferb noticed her right away, and immediately regretted it. He was supposed to avoid her but kept coming back around her. Isabella didn't notice (or at least pretended not to) and kept her attention focused on Phineas all the time.<p>

She and he had just finished a conversation when Phineas spoke up again.

"Wow, Isabella," he finally said. "I couldn't help but notice your outfit."

"Oh…" Isabella blushed a little bit. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. You look very beautiful." He smiled, but looked a bit distracted. "Well, I'm going to get some more punch. Excuse me."

Ferb had been listening and then waited by the punch bowl. "So you like Isabella, huh?" Ferb said when Phineas came over to get more punch.

Phineas, however, didn't notice Ferb's remark. He kept his eyes on a certain light brown-haired girl about his height, who was in his summer French class, and happened to be Isabella's arch nemesis.

"Phineas." Ferb nudged his brother in the side.

"Huh?" Phineas now gave his undivided attention to Ferb.

"So you like Isabella?" Ferb asked again.

"Pfffft!" Phineas started laughing as if it were the craziest thing he'd ever heard. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You complimented her on her outfit. And you guys seemed to click."

"Well we've always clicked as friends. But I just don't feel that way about her. Nah, I like Jennifer." He nodded towards "Jennifer", the light brunette.

"Then why do you tease her that way?"

"I'm not teasing her, Ferb."

"Dude, you were flirting with her! Do you know how much she likes you? You flirting with her like that is just going to hurt her if you don't like her in the same way."

"Sorry…But I can't help but flirt." He shrugged. "That's what I do." Phineas made his way back over to the other people, and eventually talked to others besides Isabella, including Jennifer.

Ferb stared in shock after his brother left. His eyes widened as he said to himself,

"I…was right. I was right after all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review for me, if you would like, or forever hold your peace. (: (BTW, who's the jerk now?)<strong>


End file.
